


Apple Pie Order

by writingonpostcards



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Check, Please! [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Nudity, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Jack and Bitty see each other naked outside of the locker room. Accidentally.He’s scrubbing at flecks of toothpaste on the mirror when Jack walks in to the bathroom. Bitty didn’t hear him over the Beyoncé, but he for sure can see him. One minute, Bitty’s focusing on a stubborn glob of toothpaste that won’t shift, and the next second there’s a penis in the mirror. Jack’s penis, specifically.





	Apple Pie Order

Bitty is in a mood. Most would call it restlessness, because that’s what it is. It’s because Bitty should be working on an essay for class, but he gets panicky every time he starts thinking about just how many words he has to write, so he’s on the hunt for a distraction.

Baking is too easy for a mood like this. He could do that with his eyes closed and half asleep. So, he falls back to his other fall-back. House-cleaning.

He’s already cleaned his room and the kitchen, and he’s tidied the main room, going so far as to give the green couch a very cautious wipe-down. He’s currently in the upstairs bathroom he shares with Ransom and Holster, earbuds in and blasting Beyoncé. The toilet has never looked so clean, and the grout he thought was a permanent fixture in the corner of the shower just needed a hospital strength cleaning liquid and five minutes of scrubbing.

He’s got all the bits and bobs for bathroom cleaning in a bucket, and he figures he’ll just do Jack and Shitty’s bathroom while he’s in the zone.

There is less to take care of in this bathroom, which is good but also bad because this is really the last place Bitty feels comfortable cleaning (he’s not going to mess around with anyone’s bedroom). After this he’ll actually need to do his school work.

He’s scrubbing at flecks of toothpaste on the mirror when Jack walks in to the bathroom.

Bitty didn’t hear him over the Beyoncé, but he for sure can see him.

One minute, Bitty’s focusing on a stubborn glob of toothpaste that won’t shift, and the next second there’s a penis in the mirror. Jack’s penis, specifically.

Bitty would like to say he handled the situation calmly, but what actually happened is he yelped, jolted away from the mirror and tried to cover his eyes, tripped on his bucket since he couldn’t see, and fell.

Right into Jack’s arms.

“Are you alright?” Jack asks with seemingly no qualms over the fact that not only has Bitty just seen him in his birthday suit, but that Bitty can now feel Jack’s penis pressing into his back through his (thin, it’s so thin) singlet.

“Well, I…” Bitty can’t speak when he’s still pressed up Jack. He wiggles out of Jack’s arms and turns to face him. A mistake in hindsight because Bitty can feel himself flushing bright red, and he tries to looks away from Jack, but he looks down out of habit and, oops, there it is again. Jack’s penis.

“Oh lord,” Bitty groans, slamming his eyes shut. “I am terribly sorry, Jack. I’ll just… go.”

Trying to find the door with his eyes closed is harder than Bitty thought it would be. Jack guides him out the room and Bitty can’t help but break out in goose bumps when Jack’s big hands cup his shoulders gently to steer him.

“You can open your eyes now.” Thankfully, Jack does not sound like he’s chirping Bitty.

Bitty waits until he hears the door shut behind him and then open his eyes and lets out the breath he was holding. He dashes across the hall into his room and shuts the door quickly, before throwing himself face first onto his bed and screaming into his pillow.

He can never face Jack again, that’s the inevitable conclusion from their interaction. He’s going to look at Jack and remember seeing him like… _that_ , and then he’ll go horribly blotchy and his tongue will stick to the roof of his mouth and he’ll never be able to act normal with Jack again.

With that decided, Bitty needs a new distraction. He should do his essay, but he settles on taking his own shower, and washing the smell of chemicals off him.

In his rush to move on from the embarrassing incident, he forgets to bring fresh clothes to change into. Sighing, he wraps the towel around his waist and walks quickly into his room to find Jack sitting on the edge of his bed.

Bitty jumps and presses his hands to his chest in shock. A natural reaction to the surprise of Jack in his room, but one he immediately regrets as it causes the flimsily tied towel to un-knot and fall to the floor.

He watches Jack’s eyes drop down his chest to his groin. Dear lord, this is _not_ how he imagined Jack seeing him properly naked for the first time.

Jack thankfully looks away after that and Bitty quickly covers himself with the towel then disappears into his wardrobe to change.

When he comes out, which takes a few words of stern encouragement from his inner voice, Jack is nervously rubbing his chin.

Jack stands abruptly, which feels very awkward and oddly formal for the situation. They _have_ just seen each other’s penises, so by all accounts, formality is really out the window.

Bitty can’t figure out what to say, and it seems Jack is struggling with the same.

“I’m sorry for—”

“Sorry that I—”

They both stop.

“Do you want to go first?” Jack asks gently.

Bitty shakes his head.

“Okay.” Jack nods a few times, then paces away from Bitty. Bitty moves to sit on the bed, crossing one leg over the other self-consciously. Jack’s gaze tracks the movement, then he shakes his head and looks away.

“Bittle, I’m sorry to surprise you like that just now.”

“It’s fine.”

“No. I shouldn’t have come into your room without you, especially when—because after, I saw—” Jack sighs out heavily.

“It’s alright, Jack,” Bitty says a little awkwardly, wishing it wouldn’t be strange if he grabbed Senor Bun from under his pillow and held him for the remainder of their talk. “I did the same earlier.”

“Right, you saw, my…” Jack does a vague gesture downwards with his hands. Bitty scrunches up his nose and nods.

They avoid each other’s eyes for long seconds of silence before Bitty can’t take anymore.

“Alright.” He stands up decisively and Jack looks over at him, eyes staying resolutely on Bitty’s face. “I saw your penis, and you saw mine. Now that’s that, and we can continue as normal.”

Bitty thinks he did a pretty good job of convincing himself. Jack almost looks convinced too. At any rate, he’s nodding.

Bitty goes to his bedroom door and opens it for Jack. As he’s walking out, Jack mumbles under his breath, but he’s close enough Bitty catches every word.

“ _Crisse_ , that’s not how I pictured that happening.”

Bitty holds himself perfectly still for a second or two, before racing over to Jack’s room and grabbing the door just before it closes.

“Jack Zimmermann, did you just imply you’ve imagined us seeing each other naked?”

“Oh. Ah,” Jack scratches at his chin again. “I guess I did, eh?”

Jack smiles nervously at Bitty, who’s chest is fluttering.

“Well, good. Me too.” Bitty powers through it before his nerves catch up to him.

Jack’s eyes widen and he falters a step towards Bitty.

“What now?”

Bitty finds it humorous that Jack is asking him for advice, seeing as Jack is the only one with past relationship experience out of the pair of them.

Bitty falls back to describing it the way he _has_ imagined it.

“Well, now, Jack, you ask me on a date, and I say yes. We’ll go for coffee at Annie’s and a nice walk around campus and then we’ll see about the rest of it.”

“In that case,” Jack steps up properly to Bitty, and takes both of his hands in his, smiling down at Bitty. “Eric Bittle, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Jack,” Bitty beams back up at him, “I would like that very much.”

Jack nods. “I was thinking a coffee and Annie’s, and then a nice walk around campus.”

“ _Jack_.” Bitty tugs his hands away from Jack’s so he can push him lightly on the chest.

Jack play stumbles back and Bitty laughs at him. His laughter cuts off when Jack darts back in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Are you free now?”

Bitty thinks of his essay. “Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/post/151956490566/apple-pie-order)


End file.
